¡Pobre secretaria!
by flaura880
Summary: Caigo en tus brazos, dame un abrazo que no hay antídoto mejor. Llámame esclava, llámame nena y no me ignores por favor...
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Me llamo Lucy Heartphilia y vengo de una familia muy humilde en Magnolia, un hermoso pueblito al noroccidente de la capital.

Hace 5 años trate de probar suerte en Fiore, la hermosa capital. Desde pequeña me encantó la gran ciudad, mis padres decían que los que vivían aquí tenían mucha suerte, tenían un excelente trabajo y una mejor calidad de vida, mi padre anhelaba mucho que me viniera a vivir a Fiore.

Cómo éramos tan humildes no pude aplicar a una buena universidad, pero siempre fui muy inteligente, nunca me di por vencida.

Venía diciendo que hace 5 años intenté probar suerte en Fiore, cuando me trasladé con mucho esfuerzo pude arrendar un pequeño cuarto al lado de las empresas en furor de auge, cómo supuse pude encontrar un maravilloso trabajo. No el que anhelaba, pero era suficiente para pagarme la universidad y la carrera que quiero ¡Era lo mejor! ¡Poder trabajar y estudiar lo que te gusta!

Tengo 20 años y unas aspiraciones muy grandes, desde pequeña me gustó jugar rugby y reír mucho. Mi comida favorita es el pollo frito y detesto la sopa de apio ¡Ugh!

Mido 1'70 cm soy alta para mi promedio y tengo un carisma muy fuerte. Mi madre siempre me enseñó a sonreír y a ser feliz.

Hace 5 años comenzó mi aventura por la gran ciudad ¡Estaba tan emocionada! Apliqué para el puesto de secretaria para el presidente de la gran empresa Fairy Tail. Y ahí empezó mi pesadilla ¿Suerte en la gran ciudad? No lo creo padre, no sabía que para buscar mis sueños me iba a topar con un dolor tan grande…

 _Casi las 8, salto a la ducha_ _¡_ _no, no me puedo retrasar!_

Otro día más en la gran ciudad ¡Y otra vez se me hacía tarde!

Levy miraba el reloj, eran las 8:10am justo el momento en donde Lucy entraba despavorida corriendo por todo el pasillo.

Ella lo sabía y sabía que pasaba como loca por su cubículo. Por eso todas las mañanas encargaba en la tienda afuera de la empresa un caffe de mocca matte semi descremado para su loca compañera.

Levy era su mejor amiga desde que Lucy entró como secretaria para el presidente, como quedaban en el mismo pasillo se encontraban y se cruzaban frecuentemente.

― ¡Te debo una amiga! ― Gritaba Lucy mientras cogía el caffe del estante y corría como loca a su cubículo.

 _Medias de seda, falda apretada, ¿Qué maquillaje habré de usar? 7 perfumes, uñas pintadas. Algo que pueda conquistar, algo de escote, algo que note que ¡No le deje trabajar!_

Y ahí venía su peor (Mejor) Pesadilla… Su jefe.

Natsu Dragneel ha sido presidente de la asociación desde hace más de 7 años por un golpe de suerte o _(¿Karma?)_ pude conseguir un puesto para ser su asistente 24/7. Vivo lo que vive Natsu, respiro su aire y mi vida se trata de descontaminar el piso que camina.

 _Más atrevida, menos princesa siendo elegante gustaré más decidida, menos discreta, irresistible más que ayer._

¡Diablos! Cómo le encantaba su jefe…

Natsu es un hombre de 25 años, exitoso muy educado y divertido. Además tenía un cuerpo de infarto, lo sabía porque cada esmoquin que se ponía cada mañana sólo hacía resaltar sus bellos atributos. Tiene cabello rosa salmón y los ojos verdes más hermosos que podrías ver.

Cada mañana cada que se acercaba con la sonrísa más grande y provocadora del mundo a preguntar por su agenda ordenada y la lista de reuniones con socios y posibles proveedores escuchaba en su mente…

 _Tiro la casa por la ventana un elixir he de encontrar ¡Jefe querido! lo has conseguido no sé si pueda aguantar más…_

 _¡Maldita Daniela Romo!_

― ¡Luce! ― Maldito motte ― ¡Buenos días! ¿Qué tienes para mi hoy? ¿Llegaste temprano hoy? ― ¿Qué tengo para ti hoy? Yo, todos los días.

― ¡Natsu! Hoy tus asesores llamaron muy temprano, tienes cita con un proveedor a las 12pm, reunión en una hora y tienes que tomar tu jarabe para la gripe en 15 min. ― _¿Llegué temprano?_ ― ¡Claro que sí jefe! A las 7:45 puntualito

 _El ríe_

Risa maravillosa

― Pues que extraño Luce, juro que te vi corriendo a las 8:00am por las escaleras del estacionamiento ― _¡DIABLOS!_ ― En todo caso, me acompañarás a almorzar con el proveedor, necesito un informe del balance general de producción y un estado de resultados impecable ¡Ese proveedor será nuestro! Dile a Levy que te comunique con Gray. Él te dará la información necesaria.

Me ofrece una gigante sonrisa y entra a su oficina

No escuché desde que dijo nuestro.

―Tal vez si te limpias la baba quizá no te veas tan obvia.

¡Oh Levy!

 _Fíjate, fíjate en tu secretaria, ¡Ay señor que dolor! pobre secretaria. Pídele que copie cien mil veces yo te amo…_

* * *

 **Hola! volví y esta idea me tenía loca la cabeza ¡Disfutenla!**


	2. Chapter 2

― Tal vez sí no estás tan pendiente de lo que hace Natsu llegarías a tener una vida por fuera de esta oficina Lu. ―Hablaba seriamente Levy.

―Es mi trabajo Levy, tengo que estar pendiente hasta de las alergias de Natsu y tengo que decirte que no son poquitas. ― Decía Lucy muy concentrada mientras hacía el informe que Natsu le había pedido. Sonó la alarma ― ¡Oh! es hora que Natsu se tome su jarabe.

Levy no se lo podía creer.

―No me mires así Lev, te lo dije es mi trabajo. ― Decía Lucy mientras preparaba el jarabe para Natsu. ― Apenas me gradue de mi universidad, veré si puedo conseguir un trabajo mejor. ― Pero no quería, con admirar a Natsu le era suficiente.

Y es que ¿Cómo no admirarlo? Tenía todo lo que una mujer quisiera en un hombre. Era el presidente de su propia empresa heredada de su padre, desde sus escasos 18 años ha tomado la presidencia y a sus corridos 23 años terminó su doctorado ¡Era perfecto!  
Inteligente, brillante y muy decente. Levy está loca si pretende que dejaré este trabajo algún día.

―Lu, llevas así por 5 años, ¿No crees que es suficiente? ―Suspiraba una muy preocupada Levy. ― Deberías salir con más chicos, no sé, hacer algo diferente.

―Lev si dedico mi tiempo en otras cosas ¿Quién estará pendiente de él?

―Tú ya rayas a la obsesión Lu, si quiera Natsu sabe cómo te llamas y eso porque te necesita para cualquier cosa que a él le dé pereza de hacer por sí mismo. ―Se veía molesta.

 _Tiene razón, auch._

Hago una mueca y me dedico a llamar a Natsu para que recoja su jarabe y se vaya a la reunión con los socios.

 _¿Hola?_

― Natsu, tu jarabe. Lo dejé listo en el estante y se te hace tarde para la reunión con tus socios. ― _¡Demonios!_ ― Se pudo escuchar en la otra línea.

Es tan despistado

 _¡Gracias Luce! Te debo una. ¿Podrías llamar al proveedor para cuadrar donde iremos a almorzar? Te hablo dentro de un rato, tengo que irme._

Cuelga.

Segundos después un relámpago rosa que recoge su jarabe y se pierde en el pasillo.

Suspiro.

Se me irá la vida suspirando por este personaje

¡Tengo que arreglarme para el almuerzo!

―Levy, ¿Podrías decirle a Grey que revise el informe y me lo reenvíe? ― _¡Aye!_ ― Dale, te quiero, chau.

Voy al baño.

Me paro frente al espejo del baño del pasillo. Su oficina…

 _Me veo tan patética… Tengo los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y él ni siquiera lo nota…_

Me veía un poco delgada con esa blusa blanca holgada y su pantalón ancho.

 _Tal vez tengas que comprar nueva ropa de oficina Lucy, no eres nada sofisticada._

Que desespero.

No podía irse así al almuerzo y tenía que pensar rápido.

― ¿Canna? ― _Luuuuu._ ― ¡Gracias al cielo! ― Canna, necesito que me prestes un vestido y para ya es tarde ― Estoy muy angustiada.  
― _Emergencia tipo ¿?_ ― 20. ― _¿Natsu, verdad?_ ― Yep. ― _En menos de lo que canta un gallo estoy ahí._ ― Te amo.

Canna es mi compañera de apartamento, hija del arrendatario Gildarts. Me adoptó desde que me mudé a su departamento ¡Lloró cuando fui a mi primera clase de la u!

Es una borracha pero buena muchacha.

 _En menos de lo que canta un gallo…_

Veo a Canna bajándose del taxi con un traje que no había visto nunca.

― No me veas así, lo compró papá por si algún día tienes una cita. ― Gildarts como siempre. Sonreí. ― No pongas esa cara de estúpida, papá se está preocupando de que seas lesbiana. ― _Ya no te amo Canna_.

Ríe.

― Mucha suerte en tu almuerzo, toma tu traje y tu maquillaje que siempre dejas en casa por tus afanes. Me tengo que ir, papá me necesita en la taberna ¿Pasarás más tarde? ― Sonrío.

―Claro, ahí estaré. Creo que mi día se resumirá en ir con el proveedor y luego estaré libre. Aprovecharé para pasar un rato.

Gildarts es dueño de un pequeño bar/restaurant al otro lado de la ciudad. Canna trabaja con él y yo les ayudo los fines de semana, son cómo mi familia.

Bueno, cuando volví y me arreglé, la verdad no me veía tan miserable.

El traje era un enterizo rosa color pastel escotado en v y muy ceñido a la cintura. Torneaba muy bien mis pompas. ― Creo que Gildarts si estaría un poquitín preocupado.

Me acomodé el cabello, lo dejé suelto. Siempre lo tenía recogido esta vez combinaría a juego con el traje, me maquillé un poco y salió.

 _Wow_.

― Lev, si me sigues mirando así llamaré a la fiscalía.

― Wow Lu, nunca te había visto así de arreglada ¿Vas a cerrar el trato con el proveedor o a conquistarlo? ― _Río, ella y sus ocurrencias._

― Preferiblemente la primera Lev, esta vez sí quiero estar a la altura de una reunión ejecutiva. ― ¿Que si estaba nerviosa? _Sí, muy._

Me siento a revisar el informe y preparar todo para la reunión.

Todo perfecto.

Se acerca Natsu.

― Lu… ― Cuando me ve se queda mudo. ― Luce… ¿Tienes listo el informe? ― Ah.

― Sí claro, deja lo recojo en el cubículo de Gray ― Eso me pasa por esperar demasiado.

― NO. ― Se escuchó por todo el pasillo _¿Qué diablos le pasa a Natsu?_ Se aclara un poco la garganta. ― Deja yo lo recojo, tú ve al estacionamiento y espérame allá.

Nunca había usado ese tono conmigo.

No importa igual, esta noche iba a tomar vodka, mucho vodka.

 _Fíjate, fíjate en tu secretaria, ¡Ay señor que dolor! pobre secretaria. Pídele que copie cien mil veces yo te amo…_

Ya en el auto era todo incomodo, Natsu no hacía más que acomodarse la corbata y parecer muy nervioso.

Nunca lo había visto de esa manera ¡Parecía un niño! Y se me hizo muy extraño porque cuando me habló del proveedor me habló de una manera muy segura. Lo tenía todo en sus manos ¿Qué es lo que le hace falta?

― Tranquilízate Natsu, está todo a nuestra disposición, el balance y el estado de resultados le encantará además podremos negociar con el un poco los precios para que se ajusten a los términos de su empresa y la nuestra. ― Iba a ser nuestro, de eso estoy segura.

No hablaba creo que no le hizo mucha gracia ¿Entonces para qué me necesitaba ahí?

No cruzamos una palabra hasta que nos sentamos

Y ahí venía el proveedor.

Dios mío ¿Todos en esta industria tenían que ser atractivos?

Venía altivo y con voz jovial, un cabello rubio y una mirada azul zafiro que no separaba de los míos…

Ahora soy yo la nerviosa _¿Qué carajo?_

 _Fíjate, fíjate en tu secretaria, ¡Ay señor que dolor! pobre secretaria. Creo que le falta poco para enloquecer…_

Lucy era lo único seguro en su vida. Durante mucho tiempo estuvo luchando con la empresa y nunca me permití algo extra a esto. Pero Lucy lo era todo ¡Demonios! Ya no sabía que más excusas sacarle para molestarla, sabía que a veces abusaba. Pero le gustaba que Lucy agendara alarmas para su jarabe o la consulta con el médico. Ella era especial, muy especial.

Sabía que la molestaba casi siempre, sabía todo de ella. Sabía que gracias al trabajo que le dí está terminando su universidad como ingeniera ¡Me siento más que orgulloso! ¿Qué si seguiría trabajando en la empresa? Desde luego que sí.  
Estoy seguro que durante estos últimos 5 años Lucy conoce tan bien la empresa que puede decir cada uno de sus balances de cierre dormida.

Sabía que trabajaba los fines de semana en la taberna de Gildarts, un viejo amigo.

¡Esa mujer me tenía loco!

No sé y nunca supe cómo acercarme sino es para ponerle trabajo, no he manejado otro plano que el laboral.

A veces la veo con los ojos hinchados, me gustaría saber si está enamorada, que helado le gusta y si alguna vez le gustaría salir conmigo al menos para hablar de algo que no sean mis alergias (Mayormente inventadas).

Y ahora lo que me faltaba. Ver a Lucy radiante cómo el sol, elegantísima y muy segura.

Mi mundo se vino abajo

― Lu… ― _¿Cómo me llamo? ¿En qué país vivo? Oh sí, esto es perfecto..._ ― Luce… ¿Tienes listo el informe? ― _Soy patético._

Que furia.

― Sí claro, deja lo recojo en el cubículo de Gray ― _¡Ohhh eso no iba a pasar! El pervertido de Gray que se sueñe. Ni muerto._

― NO. ― _Se escuchó por todo el pasillo. Bien, debo guardar la compostura._ ― Deja yo lo recojo, tú ve al estacionamiento y espérame allá. ― _En tus sueños hielitos consíguete una Luce propia yo a esta la vi primero._

Me siento patético, nunca sé actuar con Luce, estoy impactado; nunca la había visto así de arreglada. Aunque Luce es bellísima de naturaleza, esos trajes le sientan muy bien.

Pero… no es por mí, es por la reunión con mi proveedor

Mi seguridad se fue abajo, si llego a ver que Sting le coquetea no sabré que hacer.

Ha sido de la compañía rival por mucho tiempo y tienen potenciales conexiones y ahora que me han permitido actuar…

― Tranquilízate Natsu, está todo a nuestra disposición, el balance y el estado de resultados le encantará además podremos negociar con el un poco los precios para que se ajusten a los términos de su empresa y la nuestra. ― _¿Así me veo de patético? ¡La empresa no corre ningún riesgo! Tú sí._

Y sí veo que llega Sting con su carisma del trasero.

No le quita la mirada a Luce.

Es carne muerta.

 _Caigo en tus brazos, dame un abrazo que no hay antídoto mejor ¡Llámame nena, llámame esclava y no me ignores por favor!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Eran las 12 del día y el proveedor junto a su escolta se sientan en nuestra mesa._

― ¡Pero miren que tenemos aquí! ― _Habló el proveedor._ ― Mí querido amigo Natsu-san y su hermosa novia. ― Acto seguido da un beso educado en la mano de Lucy.

 _Ya quisiera yo…_

Sting es un viejo colega de la universidad en donde terminó Natsu, se dedicó a la comercialización de nanotecnología hasta convertirse el mejor de Fiore. Tiene 25 años y un futuro prometedor. Es el mejor conciliador del país y sus términos de trabajos son muy rigurosos. Heredó su empresa con su mayor socio propietario, su hermano gemelo Rogue. Juntos se convirtieron en unas de las personas más importantes del país. El primero, claro, Natsu Dragneel.

― Sting, quisiera presentarte a Lucy, mi secretaria. ― _Habla Natsu con mucha seriedad._

―Oh, encantado Lucy. ― _Mira a Natsu_ ― ¡Vaya Natsu-san! Eres muy afortunado al tener una secretaria tan hermosa. ― _Natsu tensa la mandíbula_ ― De seguro ni trabajas con tan tremenda vista.

 _Esto se está poniendo incómodo y aún no hemos almorzado._

― Suficiente Sting. ― _Habla Natsu seriamente._ ― Vinimos aquí a cerrar un trato, no que te lleves a mi secretaria.

 _Sip, muy incómodo._

― Calma los nervios Natsu-san, sabes mi ritmo de trabajo. _― Dice un alegre Sting._ ― Dime que preparaste lo que solicité.

 _Es mi turno_.

― Señor Sting, aquí tenemos los datos suficientes de proveedores en nuestra empresa, contamos con unos balances perfectos y buscamos diversificar. ― Le paso el informe. ― Como usted puede leer han sido las transacciones y los experimentos gustosamente exitosos que buscamos crear con sus insumos.

Sting mira serio el papel.

― Muy bien, aquí está todo perfecto. ― _Por fin habla Sting._ ― Aun así no estoy seguro de cuanto pediré por mis insumos.

 _Fácil._

― Señor Sting, no buscamos sus insumos por separados. ― _Sting pone una sonrisa gigante._ ― Buscamos aliarnos con usted.

 _Al terminar el almuerzo…_

 _Sting deja los documentos en la mesa._

― Sé que la alianza será fructuosa. ― _Me entrega unos documentos perfectamente ordenado._ ― Haz que tu jefe lea nuestros términos. ― _Se va parando rápidamente mirando su reloj._ ― Iré a su empresa a cerrar el trato. ― _Me mira_ ― Formaliza una cita con el piojoso de tu jefe preciosa. ― _Mira a Natsu._ ― ¡Nos vemos Natsu-san! Tengo cosas que hacer.

 _Y se marcha._

¿Qué se puede decir? Todo fue de acuerdo al plan. Sting iba a pasar sus documentos y así podremos sobreponer la alianza con otros términos.

 _Natsu se levanta sin más._

― Natsu, ¿Leerás los documentos?

 _Me mira seriamente._

― Léelos tú, ya que no tienes nada que hacer. ― _¿Qué?_ ― Ah, la próxima traeré a Levy.

 _¿Escuchan eso? Sí, es mi corazón rompiéndose._

― Pero Natsu, Levy es la secretaria de Gray ― _¿Por qué se comporta así?_ ― Yo hice los balances, conozco y sé de esta negociación, Déjame ir contigo por favor.

 _Esto es muy injusto_.

― Luce, tienes mucho trabajo que hacer. ― _Natsu no me miraba._ ― Capacitarás a Levy, ya dije que ella irá.

Esas palabras destrozaban a pedazos mi corazón.

* * *

 _Cuando volvíamos a la oficina fue un infierno…_

― ¿De verdad quiere que yo vaya? ― Hablaba nerviosa Levy. ― Pero yo no sé de eso, yo no manejo cuentas, yo superviso bodegas he inventarios, Natsu está loco si quiere que yo lo acompañe.

 _Lo mismo pensé._

― ¿Ya le dijiste a Gray? ― Le pregunté pensativa a Levy, juntas nos estábamos tomando nuestro café favorito en su cubículo. No quería sentarme en ese puesto por lo menos por hoy.

― Aún no, Gray está muy ocupado con unos archivos ― _Sorbaba su café_. ― Su esposa llamó incluso para llevar su almuerzo.

 _Juvia es la mujer más entregada del mundo._

― Aunque se pondrá loco cuando se entere, en estos momentos le ayudo mucho en su trabajo.

 _Suspiro._

― ¿Qué se le puede hacer? ― Digo graciosamente cansada.

― ¿Qué se le puede hacer de qué chicas? ― _Hablando del rey de Roma._ ― ¡Lucy! ¡Hola!

― Hola Gray ― _Saludo._ Gray es el jefe supervisor de bodegas e inventario. Mejor amigo de Natsu también.

― ¿Y de qué hablan chicas? ― Comentó Gray curioso.

― De cuando empezaré a asistir a las capacitaciones de Lucy. ― Responde Levy

 _Gray hace cara de confundido._

― Natsu quiere que Levy asista en su próxima reunión con su futuro proveedor. ― Explico.

 _Gray saca su cartera, acto seguido me da 5 yenes._

― Toma Lucy, cómprate uno y regálame este. ― Luego, toma mi café y se dirige a la oficina de Natsu.

 _Con Natsu…_

La he regado con Luce. Definitivamente ella tiene la culpa ¡Cómo fue a dejarse besar la mano de Sting! ¡Sting es un maldito bastardo!

Y lo empeoro todo diciéndole a Lucy que Levy irá en vez de ella, yo sé perfectamente que Lucy es la que mejor sabe del tema. Pero Sting no desaprovechará ni un minuto para acortejarla y ella tiene que seguir conmigo, cueste lo que me cueste.

Sólo no sé qué haré cuando Gray se entere.

Por cierto, se está demorando.

 _Miro mi reloj._

Ha esta hora Luce ya debe estar hablando con Levy del tema.

Veo a Gray acercarse con una cara de enojo y con el café favorito de Lucy.

 _Estoy en problemas._

Y entra como sí el diablo y el mismísimo jefe de esta oficina fuera.

― ¿Acaso es divertido que me quites a mi secretaria cuando más trabajo tengo? ― _Está furioso_. ― ¿Acaso sabes hace cuanto no consiento a Juvia? ¿Y ahora me quitarás el mayor apoyo? ― _Deja el café en mi escritorio._ ― ¿Ahora qué pasó con Lucy? ― _Se sienta._ ― Cuéntame.

Gray ha sido mi mejor amigo desde la universidad. Es el único aquí que sabe que estoy perdidamente loco por mi secretaria.

― Fuimos a ver a Sting. Como siempre, el idiota ese se hace el galán con Luce y ¡Le besó la mano! ¿A que no matarías al que le bese la mano a Juvia? ― Respondo furioso.

 _Silencio_

Miro a Gray abriendo la latita del café

 _Me mira furioso._

¡Me lo riega encima!

― ¡Imbécil! ¿Sabes cuánto me costó este traje? ― _Grito furioso._ ― ¡Lo descontaré de tu sueldo maldito imbécil! ― Dije mientras trataba de limpiarme.

― ¡Maldita cabeza de cerilla! ― _Explotó furioso._ _Vaya, se le olvidó que sigo siendo su jefe directo._ ― ¿En qué siglo estás? Sting sólo saludó educadamente a Lucy ― _Oh._ ― ¡Tus malditos celos no te van a llevar a nada! Déjame adivinar, ni siquiera haz invitado a Lucy a una cita. ¡Son 5 años maldita sea Natsu! ¡Espabila!

Me quedo callado, tiene razón.

― Y tienes la grandiosa idea por cambiarla por Levy cuando tengo tanto trabajo ― _golpea mi escritorio y me señala._ ― Está bien que estés muy enamorado de Lucy ¡Pero ni te atrevas a alterar nuestro estilo de trabajo por tu maldita inmadurez!

 _Y por fin se aleja_.

Tiene razón, Lucy debe empezar a darse cuenta que existo.

 _Con Lucy…_

Veo a Gray saliendo de la oficina de Natsu arreglando su traje y sudado.

Se acerca.

― Lucy, Natsu necesita un nuevo traje. ― _¡Ay no! A Canna hoy se le irá una botella de Vodka completa._

Ya terminando el día, todo estaba listo para Natsu.

Todo menos la programación de la cita con el señor Sting.

― ¡Natsu! Hola, necesito que me des tu horario de la otra semana y el número de Sting para poder programar la cita. ― Le llamé.

― _No te preocupes Luce, yo programaré esa cita._

Oh, está bien. Entonces me podré ir a la taberna de Gildarts.

― _Por cierto Luce…_ ― _¿Umm?_ ― _¿Tienes planes para esta noche?_

 _¡NO DEBERÍAS ESTARME FREGANDO ASÍ DIOS!_


End file.
